The present invention relates to a ball bearing for the longitudinal mounting of machine parts, consisting of an outer race sleeve made from a flat plate and rolled into a cylindrical tube having ball races provided in its bore and a cage disposed concentrically therein for the guidance of a plurality of continuous trains of balls distributed over the circumference.